1. Field
This invention relates to towel or like cloth items and particularly to a hanger arrangement for hanging same.
2. Prior Art
Over the years, numerous arrangements and devices have been employed for supporting a towel. Some such arrangements have included one or more loops joined to a towel edge for fitting over an appropriate hook, and, of course, numerous kinds and types of rack arrangements have been employed for supporting a towel draped thereover. And where holes or openings have been formed in a towel to fit a hook through, such holes have been such as to weaken the towel material such that, when hung over a long period of time or where a water-saturated towel has been supported therefrom, the weight of that towel has tended to rip out the material around that hole. This is particularly true with a large towel, as is preferred for use with the present invention. The present invention, by arranging an opening or slot on the bias across the towel weave and setting that slot back a minimum distance from the towel edges at a corner, provides a support point wherefrom a large towel, even one soaked with water, can be hung without incurring damage to the area of the towel surrounding the slot.